dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Starro
Starro was a century-old starfish-like alien, native from a world of water. History Being the last of its kind, Starro became an object of the Preserver's interest, and was included in his collection of unique specimens. Starro tried repeatedly to escape, but to no avail. Years later, it was rescued by Superman and placed in his Fortress of Solitude.In , "The Main Man, Part II" Having witnessed Superman's strength, Starro decided to gain control of him. chases Batman.]] Years later, when Superman was feeding it, Starro jumped up at his face and grabbed hold of him. From that moment on, Starro took over Superman, and during the subsequent years, it remained concealed and used Superman to breed thousands of psychic-parasitic clones. It planned to release the creatures into the ocean and thus conquer the world. When the time came to enact its plan, Starro/Superman attempted to dispose of the Justice League Unlimited, presumably in fear they might jeopardize its plans. After nearly killing Micron, Starro/Superman went to Gotham City and enlisted Batman's help to find the traitor among the JLU ranks (most likely to sidetrack everybody).In , "The Call, Part I" However, when Starro/Superman failed to do away with Warhawk, Superman was exposed as the culprit. Though, at his point, the team wasn't aware of Starro's existence. Starro/Superman retreated to the Fortress of Solitude, where he was confronted by the League. Superman was momentarily subdued, and the heroes discovered Starro attached to Superman's chest. Realizing it was a water creature, Aquagirl made telepathic contact with it, uncovering its plans. The tables were soon turned, however, when Starro's spawns took on Aquagirl, Warhawk, Kai-Ro, and Big Barda. Starro/Superman was released, and went in pursuit of Batman. After crashing the Batmobile, it let its guard down and Batman tackled it with an electrocuting grapple. Starro was stunned and lost its mind grip on Superman, who managed to break free. Starro was subdued while Batman and Superman fought off its brethren. When finally all the alien starfish were contained, Aquagirl made contact with Starro and was able to determine the location of its home planet. She input the coordinates into Big Barda's Mother Box, and then Starro, together with its spawns, were safely boom-tubed back home.In , "The Call, Part II" Powers & Abilities Starro used mind control to achieve his goals. It could completely control any host, who in turn retained no recollection of the happening. Starro was photosensitive, seeing as it squinted when pelted with a flash grenade. However, its bigger vulnerability was electricity, which could inflict pain, and completely neutralize it. Background Information In the DC Comics, Starro the Star Conqueror was the first enemy of the Justice League of America. Incidentally, "The Call" was the first appearance of the Justice League in the DCAU. Starro was never referred to by this name in , but Bruce Timm used it in extras. Appearances * "The Main Man, Part I" * "The Call" Footnotes External links * * Category:Batman Beyond-era characters Category:Batman Beyond rogues Category:Superman rogues